Unexpected
by itsmissbroadway2u
Summary: What if Dimitri didn't die in the Strigoi attack? What would happen to him and Rose? *I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters in it. Richelle Mead does. The plot is my own, though.*
1. Ahem

DPOV

_Beep…beep…beep…_

God, that annoying beeping sound was going to drive me insane! All I could do was sit there and listen to it because I couldn't move. Hell, I couldn't even open my eyes. For days on end, all I stared at was the blackness that was the back of my eyelids. The only thing that kept me from going crazy was my Roza holding my hand. Her soft, gentle hand holding mine…it was all I could feel. I wanted so badly to kiss her, to hold her, and to recreate that night in the cabin before the Strigoi attack on St. Vladimir's.

"Dimitri, please wake up. I love you," my Roza whispered. I felt a drop of water hit my hand. It was then that I realized she was crying. I had to wake up. I couldn't put her through this pain anymore.

My eyes twitched, and opened to see Rose burying her face into the bed. "Roza?" I asked.

"Dimitri!" she cried as she launched herself into my open arms. She kissed me with such a passion that I thought my face might melt off.

"I love you so much," I said breathlessly.

"I love you, too," she said, and kissed me again.

"Ahem," I looked up to see none other than Princess Vasilisa standing in the doorway. "Care to explain?"

"Shit," Roza muttered under her breath.

"Yes, actually. Please sit down, Princess," I said.


	2. Reactions

RPOV

"Dimitri!" I cried. I was so glad to finally have him back. The thought of losing him nearly tore me apart. I jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything I had inside of me.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you, too," I said. I pulled his head down to mine to kiss him again.

"Ahem," I looked up to see Lissa standing there watching us. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"Shit," I muttered.

"Yes, actually. Please sit down, Princess," Dimitri said. He was always so polite.

Lissa made her way over to a chair that rested against the wall of the hospital room. She gracefully sat down and looked at us intently. "Well…" I started, "Liss, Dimitri and I are…in love."

"What?!" She cried.

"I've loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her, Princess," Dimitri said. He kissed the top of my head.

Through the bond, I felt what seemed like anger, but apparently it wasn't, considering what happened next.

Lissa ran over to me at top speed and launched herself into my arms. "Rose!" she screamed. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

She left my arms to jump into Dimitri's, effectively startling him, also. He winced in pain, which reminded her that he was still hurt. "Guardian Belikov, let me heal you," she said.

"No, Princess, it's really alright," he protested.

"I insist," she replied. "And by the way, it's Lissa."

"Then you have to call me Dimitri," he said.

"Fine. Now let me heal you. I'm pretty sure you and Rose would like to play a little rough sooner rather than later, if you know what I mean," she winked at me.

"Lissa!" I cried.

"_Sorry. Just had to do that," _she said through the bond. She grinned sheepishly. I giggled.

All of a sudden I felt a rush of happiness that could only come from Lissa using her healing powers. In a matter of seconds, the scars and bruises on Dimitri's skin were gone.

"Thank you, Prin—I mean Lissa," he said, nodding politely.

"Alright, well I have to go. Christian is probably worrying his head off right now," she said.

"Tell Fire Boy I said hi, will you?" I asked. She scowled at my nickname for him. Secretly I know she loves it.

As she left, the doctor walked in. "Guardian Belikov, it's nice to see you awake again. You are free to go whenever you feel up to it," she said.

"So I can leave now if I want to?" he asked. She nodded.

Like a shot, he was out of the hospital bed.


	3. Rest

DPOV

Rose and I walked back to my room after I was discharged from the infirmary. I felt absolutely fine, since Lissa had healed me.

I put my key into the lock and turned it, opening my door. Everything was exactly as I had left it the morning before the Strigoi attack. There was only a couple of piles of clothing on the floor that I didn't have to pick up that morning. My duster was hanging over my desk chair, and so were a pair of my jeans.

Rose was now sitting on my bed, watching me look around. "What are you thinking about, Comrade?" she asked.

"Nothing. Everything is just the way I left it the morning of the Strigoi attack," I replied. "I have to go take a shower. You can turn on the TV if you want. I won't be long."

"Okay, Comrade," she said, smiling. She bounced up from the bed and grabbed the remote off of the top of the TV.

I walked into the bathroom, stripped down, and got into the steaming hot shower. The warm water felt so good on my skin. Every muscle in my body relaxed.

I got out and wrapped a white towel around my waist. I walked out into my bedroom to see my Roza sound asleep on my bed. She had obviously been sitting by my bedside for days on end, so I was glad to see her finally getting some rest.

I found a pair of boxers, slipped them on, and then curled up next to Roza. Soon after that, I fell into a sound, dreamless sleep.


	4. Gee, Thanks

RPOV

I woke up to find Dimitri's arms wrapped around me, and him snoring softly in my ear. I loved to watch him when he slept. He just looked so peaceful. His Guardian Mask was down, and all of his worries seemed to go away. I tried to wiggle out of his arms without waking him up. I really needed to pee!

"Where are you going, Roza?" he asked. I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard his voice. I had been halfway to the bathroom already.

"To go pee!" I said.

"Thanks for sharing," he chuckled.

"Hey, you asked," I retorted.

After I was finished doing my business, I got back into bed. I was surprised that I was only in my panties and bra. I guess Dimitri must have taken off my clothes when he came out of the shower.

"Good morning, Comrade," I said.

"Good morning, Roza," he answered. Then his lips attacked mine.

He rolled over, so he was on top of me, and felt his way to the clasp of my bra. I arched my back, so he could get it off more easily. He began to take it off, but suddenly a wave of nausea rolled through me. It wasn't the kind of nausea I get when a Strigoi is nearby, but actual nausea.

I got up as fast as I could and ran into the bathroom. When I was done puking my guts out, I noticed that Dimitri was holding back my hair. I relaxed back into his chest.

"We really need to get you to the infirmary, Roza. You look terrible!" Dimitri said.

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically.

I brushed my teeth, and we both got dressed. He then took my hand and walked me down to the infirmary.


	5. What's Wrong?

"What brings you here today, Rose? We ought to have a room permanently reserved for you," the doctor laughed.

"Hardy, har, har," I said.

"She's vomiting," Dimitri answered for me.

The doctor took my temperature and a few other tests.

"Rose, when was your last period?" the doctor asked. I had to think about that for awhile.

"Um…it had to be before the Strigoi attack," I answered. "_Wow, that was two months ago_," I thought.

"And have you had any unusual cravings or mood swings?" she asked.

"Yes and yes," I said.

"I'm going to need you to take this," she told me, handing me a small box. I looked down and realized what it was. A pregnancy test.

"_The only person I've ever slept with is another Dhampir…I can't be pregnant,_" I thought.

I took the test anyway, and then waited for five minutes, like the directions said. After the five minutes was up, I looked at the test.

There was a plus sign in the little window.

"This is impossible!" I gasped. I opened the door and walked out into the exam room.

"What's the verdict, Rose?" the doctor asked me. I handed her the test.

"This is impossible!" I all but yelled. "The only person I've slept with is a Dhampir!"

"I'll be right back," the doctor said.

Dimitri looked up from where he was sitting. He came over to me, and put his arm around my waist.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I'm pre-pregnant," I sobbed into his chest.


	6. A True Miracle

DPOV

The doctor sent Rose to take some kind of test, so I found a chair in the corner and sat down. After about ten minutes of spacing out, I heard the doctor saying she'd be right back. I looked up at Rose. The look on her face told me that something was very wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I'm pre-pregnant," she sobbed, burying her face in my chest. I was frozen. How could this happen? I thought she only slept with me.

"Roza, who's the father?" I asked. I was betting on Ivashkov. He had had a thing for Rose ever since the trip to the ski lodge.

"You," she said looking up at me. When she confirmed that, a huge grin spread across my face. I was going to be a father! I had always wanted to be a father so badly, but when I met Rose, I knew we could never have a family of our own. If I couldn't have kids with her, I didn't want to have kids with anybody.

"Roza! I'm so happy! We're finally going to have a family of our own!" I exclaimed. It was like I couldn't keep the words from coming out of my mouth.

"Wait…You're not going to leave?" she sniffled.

"Roza, why would you think that? I love you and only you. I have you and now you and I are going to have a child together. We thought that we would never be able to have kids together. I am the happiest man alive," I said, kissing her. When we broke apart, a smile creeped across her face.

"I love you, too. And I love our baby," she said putting her hands on her stomach. She took one of my hands in hers and placed over her barely visible bump. You couldn't see it unless you were looking for it, but you could definitely feel it. This was _our_ baby. A true miracle.


	7. You're On!

RPOV

"Dimitri, feel this!" I exclaimed, poking at my baby bump in front of the bathroom mirror. I took his hand and placed it against my rock hard bump. It did not have any give when you poked it! It was the weirdest thing ever. He just smiled.

"That's our baby, Roza," he said.

"I know," I muttered in awe. Dimitri knelt down in front of me and my barely visible bump. He was saying something in Russian, I assumed. I couldn't understand anything he was saying. Then, I realized he was doing. He was talking to the baby! I couldn't help but smile. He was so excited to be a dad!

"What are you saying to it?" I asked.

"I'm just telling it how much we can't wait to meet it," he answered. "We really need to stop calling the baby 'it'. Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?"

"I think it's a boy. It's my gut feeling," I said. He just smiled.

"That's funny, because I have a feeling that it's a girl," he said.

"I'll bet you five bucks that it's not a girl," I challenged.

"You're on!" he chuckled. I can't believe we were making bets about if our child was going to be a boy or a girl. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just thinking about how we're 18 and 24, and we're making bets on the gender of our baby," I said. He laughed, too.

"Dimitri, we're going to have to start telling people soon. We should definitely tell Lissa before she kills both of us, and we also need to tell Kirova so she can scale back combat training. I don't want to risk hurting the baby," I said.

"Of course. I should probably let the guardians know," he said. "And we have to tell your mother." He cringed at that one. The only person on the planet who could scare Dimitri Belikov was Janine Hathaway—my mother.

"Unfortunately, I think you're right," I answered.

Over the next two weeks, my bump became slightly more noticeable. The doctor calculated that I was around 11 weeks now. That means that the baby was conceived in the cabin. The morning sickness was still raging, but the doctor told me that it should subside after the first trimester is over.

"Rose, Kirova is free this morning, so I think we should go tell her today. People are going to start noticing your bump," Dimitri told me.

"Okay. Let's just get it over with," I sighed.

Dimitri pulled me out of my morning classes, which meant I was missing Stan's class. Yes! There was nobody in the hallway, so Dimitri and I decided that it would be okay to hold hands. He laced his fingers through mine. I guess he sensed that I was nervous, because he started rubbing slow, calming circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

When we got down to her office, Dimitri lightly knocked on the door. She already knew about our relationship. Dimitri had let her know about it a few days after he was released from the med-clinic. She had actually taken it surprisingly well, from what I heard. He might be leaving some stuff out. That wouldn't surprise me with Dimitri.

"Come in!" she yelled. We opened the door and entered her little office. I had been here too many times to count. Come to think of it, I don't think I had ever been here for anything good, like Lissa had.

"What brings you two here today?" she asked. We sat down in the chairs in front of her desk.

"Well Headmistress, Rose and I have something to tell you," he started, "I guess there's no better way to say it, but Rose is pregnant."

She choked slightly on the sip of coffee she had taken as he said that. "Rose is what?!" she coughed.

"I'm 11 weeks pregnant," I chimed in, breaking my silence.

"But how?!" she cried.

"Well, the only explanation the doctor can come up with is that Rose is Shadow-Kissed. There must be something about it that allows her to be able to have children with other dhampirs," Dimitri explained.

"So have you thought about how you are going to raise this child?" she asked.

"Yes, actually we have," Dimitri answered. "Rose is going to take time off from guarding until the baby is born. I will be Lissa's guardian for the next 6 months. Rose will go back to guarding after the baby is born, but since Lissa is living at the Royal Court, she won't need that much guarding. Rose can take the baby with her, or whichever one of us has time off can watch the baby. I already know that I have been reassigned to Christian Ozera, who without a doubt will be around Lissa almost 24/7, making it fairly easy to guard both of them."

"Well, you have obviously thought this through. It sounds like an excellent plan. Congratulations, you two. You're going to make great parents," Kirova said. We stood up to leave. "Oh, and Dimitri? Make sure Lissa is close by when you tell Janine, because you might need some healing after that one."

"Sure thing. Thank you, Headmistress," he said. That should have been funny, but both of us knew that could very well be the case.

"I love you," I said as we walked out of the office.

"I love you, too," he said, giving me a quick kiss. "I am going to get the guardians during the break to let them know."

"That sounds good. I'm actually surprised by how well Kirova took it," I said.

"Me too," He replied. He gave me a peck on the lips, and then we parted ways.


	8. Shh!

DPOV

The break rolled around _way_ too quickly. I texted all of the guardians to meet me in the Guardian Lounge in the dhampir dorms. They all came in and sat down. It made me nervous.

"So the reason I called you here today is to tell you some pretty shocking but exciting news…for me at least," I started. "As you all know, Rose and I are in love and…well…Rose is pregnant. She can conceive with me because she is Shadow-Kissed."

"Congrats, Belikov!" Alberta said, standing up and shaking my hand.

I looked at the other guardians faces. Some looked shocked, some happy, and some just looked like a piece of stone. Stan was over in his little corner pouting. I have no idea what he was pouting about. He had no reason to be pouting.

"This means that Rose's combat training will need to be scaled back a little bit," I told them.

"Of course, Belikov. It could possibly injure the baby. How far along is she?" Yuri asked.

"11 weeks," I answered.

"Congratulations," she said, coming over to shake my hand. That's when movement in the corner caught my eye. I could recognize that red, curly hair anywhere. Fuck.

"If you don't mind, I need to have a word with Guardian Belikov. _Alone_," Janine Hathaway growled.

"You're in deep shit now, Belikov," Stan whispered in my ear. Everyone cleared out of the room, leaving Janine and me alone.

Janine didn't even say anything. Her fist connected with my cheek so fast, I didn't even see it coming. I expected the second blow, which I effectively blocked. She kept throwing punches, which I kept blocking.

"What the hell were you thinking, Belikov?" she roared. "My daughter is 18 years old. 18!"

"I know that, Janine. I love her more than my own life," I said. At that point I kicked her legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground. Now I can see where Rose got her temper. She started to calm down.

"Will you please let me go?" she asked after a few minutes. "I promise I won't attack you again."

I cautiously released her. She stood up, brushed herself off, and started slowly toward the door. Before she left, she turned to me and said, "Belikov, if you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and plunge a stake through your heart and out the other side. Got it?"

"I will never hurt her, Janine. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did," I replied. With that she turned and walked out. "_Well, that went well,"_ I thought.

RPOV

After my classes (thankfully) ended, I walked back to the Moroi dorms with Lissa. When we got to her room, she unlocked her door and opened it. Her room was so neat. Everything was in its place, and nothing was on the floor. My room looked like a bomb went off.

I flopped down on her bed, making myself comfortable. That is, until the nausea took over. I sprinted to the bathroom, closed, and locked the door behind me. "_Rose, are you okay?"_ Lissa said through the bond. I was too busy heaving to answer her. After I was done, I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out with Lissa's mouthwash.

"Rose, what's going on?" Lissa asked, worried.

"That's actually what I came here to tell you," I said, sitting back down. "Liss, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God! You had sex with Adr-," she shrieked before I covered her mouth.

"Shh! Liss! I didn't have sex with Adrian. The baby is Dimitri's," I replied. I slowly uncovered her mouth, thinking that she was going to shriek again.

"But…how?" she asked.

"The doctor thought that being Shadow-Kissed could allow me to have a baby with another dhampirs," I answered.

"Oh, Rose! Congratulations! Is Dimitri excited?" she asked.

"More than you could know. He was talking to the baby in Russian this morning," I replied, resting my hand on my growing bump. Her eyes followed my hand down there. "Do you want to feel the bump? It's really weird."

"Of course," she said. I grabbed her hand and placed it on my lower abdomen. She gasped. "That's your baby, Rose!"

"I know!" I cried.

"How far along are you?" she asked.

"11 weeks," I replied. "This morning sickness crap should end within the next week or so."

"I'm glad. I can't stand to see you like that and not be able to heal it," she said.

"I know. I'm counting down the days. I'm pretty sure that Dimitri is tired of me sprinting out of bed and waking him up every morning," I laughed. Just then my phone vibrated.

"_My shift is over. I'll be in my room. I love you. D."_

"I have to go, Liss. I'll see you later," I said, giving her a hug. Then I grabbed my stuff and left to go find Dimitri.


	9. Lucky to be Alive

**Hey! I just figured out how to do an author's note. I apologize for my previous chapters being so short. I will definitely try to start making them longer. This plot is mine mine, but the characters and Vampire Academy belong to the amazing Richelle Mead. *sigh* Yes, sadly, even Dimitri belongs to her. Anyway, please review! This chapter is definitely rated M for lemons!**

DPOV

After my shift ended, I headed back to my room. I quite frankly was pretty happy to be alive after my unfortunate run-in with Janine. She is about the only person on Earth that can scare me. Her and Rose. My job is to fight Strigoi, evil, immortal, strong, fast, and violent vampires, and I am scared of two women who are over a foot shorter than I am.

I texted Rose to tell her that I was in my room, and then settled down on my bed to read. Not 10 minutes later, I heard the door unlock. Of course, it was my Roza. She closed the door and relocked it, and then her lips met mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her hands twisted into my hair.

I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. I knew that drove her crazy. Her lips parted so I could thrust my tongue into it. I walked her backward, until we reached the bed. We both fell back, me on top of her. I reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, breaking the kiss for a split second. Then she did the same for me. "Roza, I want you so badly," I breathed.

I reached for the clasp of her bra and she arched her back, so I could unhook it more easily. I removed it and threw it somewhere in the room. I started trailing kisses down her body to her breasts, and then took her left one in my mouth. Oh, I was so hard. She moaned in pleasure and reached for the waistband of my pants.

RPOV

"Oh God, Dimitri," I moaned. He was sucking on my breast while massaging the other. My hands traveled down to the waistband of his pants and unbuttoned the button ever so slowly. I could feel his rock hard manhood underneath my hands. I unzipped his pants and slid them down his legs to his knees. He kicked them the rest of the way off.

He quickly unbuttoned my pants and slid them down my legs. We were both left in just our underwear. I flipped us over, so I was on top, taking Dimitri by surprise. My mouth trailed kisses down his chest all the way to the waistband of his boxers. I grabbed the waistband with my teeth and remove slid them down his legs.

His erection sprang free. I slowly stroked his shaft with my right hand. A small drop of precum formed on his tip. I then took his hard on into my mouth. He gave out a loud moan. His hands tangled in my hair. I started swirling my tongue around his tip. Dimitri shuddered. Then I started bobbing up and down, while sucking on his dick. He liked this the most. He bucked his hips against me, pushing himself deeper into my mouth. "Oh God, Roza! I'm almost there!" he yelled. His hands tried to pull me off of his member.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm going to cum," he breathed. I lowered myself back down onto his huge erection. A couple of hard sucks later, he came into my mouth. He tasted so good!

I brought myself back up next to him, so I could kiss him. "I don't know where you learned how to make a man feel that way, Roza, but I love it," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied. "I need you inside me."

He instantly started becoming hard again. His hands found their way down to my panties and ripped them off. I don't know where he threw the pieces. He rubbed me gently. "Oh, Roza! You're so wet. Wet for me," he breathed. He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly entered. It still hurt a little because this was only the second time I had done it.

I adjusted to him being inside me, and pain turned to pleasure. "I'm okay," I said.

That was all of the confirmation he needed. He pulled out and then thrust back in. He felt so good inside me. After a few thrusts, I could feel myself starting to reach my climax. "Oh God, Dimitri! Faster!" I yelled.

He obeyed and moved faster. Soon after that, we both found release. He pulled out and opened his arms for me to crawl into. "Sleep, my Roza. I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I replied and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	10. Bruises

**Hey! Sorry I took so long to update. I have been really busy lately. I will try to have the next chapter posted soon because school ends on Tuesday. I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters, though I wish I did. They belong to Richelle Mead. Please review!**

RPOV

I woke up to hear Dimitri snoring softly in my ear. I rolled over just as his brown eyes opened. "Good morning, my Roza," he said groggily.

"Good morning, Comrade," I replied. He reached up to brush a stray strand of hair off of my face. That's when I noticed that his arms were bruised. As a matter of fact, so was his cheek.

"Comrade?" I asked lightly brushing my fingers across the bruises on his arms. "Where did you get so bruised up?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Well…when I told the guardians yesterday, someone that is very closely related to you might have been standing in the corner, and I didn't notice her until _after_ I had announced that you were pregnant," he said.

"Oh shit…well that explains it," I said. "How many good hits did she get on you?"

"She only got one really good one," he said gesturing to his cheek. "My arms are bruised because I blocked so many of her punches with my arms. I do have to say, it is very interesting to have a conversation with another person when they are throwing punches at you. I finally kicked her feet out from under her and sat on her. She calmed down, and I let her get up. She took it okay, I guess."

"Yes, Dimitri, because having my mother repeatedly throw punches at you is taking it well," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well it could have been worse…" he replied.

"You are right. I'm pretty sure I need you around to help me raise this baby. Otherwise, I don't think I will be able to do it," I said, starting to cry. He wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Roza, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Damn hormones," I muttered. We both chuckled. My stomach seemed to growl right on cue.

"How about some breakfast, my love?" he asked.

"Yes, please," I replied.

After he made me breakfast, we got ready to go to my doctor's appointment. I decided to just give birth at the clinic at the Royal Court, so I didn't have to go very far. We drove over there in about five minutes, and walked in. The clinic was not far from the entrance of the Court.

"You must be Rose and Dimitri Belikov," a short, young blonde woman said, shaking each of our hands. "I'm Doctor Smirnov."

"It's nice to meet you," Dimitri replied being his usual polite self.

"So how far along are you, Rose?" she asked me.

"Around 11 weeks," I replied.

"Have you ever had a full exam before?" she asked.

"I haven't," I answered.

"Alright," she said, opening a drawer and handing me a paper gown. "Please change into this gown. Take everything off except for your bra. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

I did as she said, and five minutes later, she knocked on the door. "Is it okay for me to come in?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Would you like your husband to stay in the room for the exam or would you like him to leave?" she asked, gesturing toward Dimitri.

"I'm okay with him staying if he's okay with staying," I said. I looked at him and he nodded.

"I need you to lie back and place your feet in these stirrups," she said, draping a sheet over my thighs and sitting down on a stool between my legs. I did what she asked and she inserted a cold, hard thing into me. Dimitri sat next to me and rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

"Everything looks okay down here," she said. She took the cold thing out and helped me lie down more comfortably. "Are you ready for the ultrasound?"

"Yes," I said.

"This will probably be a little cold," she informed me, squirting some cold gel onto my stomach. I shivered a little.

She took out a plastic thing and placed it on my small bump. Immediately, the room was filled with the thumping sound of the baby's heart. I looked at the screen and saw a little gray dot. She pointed to it. "That's your baby."

I looked at Dimitri. He had tears in his eyes. That only made the tears that dripped down my cheeks flow faster. He kissed me softly.

"I won't be able to tell the sex of the baby until 20 weeks, so you can't find that out today, but your baby looks completely healthy. Congratulations!" she said.

"Thank you," I said. When she told me I could get up, I changed back into my regular clothes, and she wrote me a prescription for some prenatal vitamins. Dimitri and I left the Court grinning, hand in hand.


	11. Are You Quite Finished?

**Hey! I do not own the VA series or the characters. They belong to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

DPOV

"Oh Roza, this is our baby!" I said. Roza and I were sitting on the edge of our bed looking at the ultrasound pictures. She had moved into my room the week before because it would be easier with her being pregnant. I wanted to be there for her every second.

She met my eyes and smiled. Her eyes glistened with tears. They did every time she looked at the ultrasound pictures. I think the crying was partly caused by her motherly instinct. The other half of it was caused by her pregnancy hormones.

Our silence was quickly interrupted by a loud banging on my door. "What the he—," I started to say, and then it dawned on me. I met Rose's eyes. "Lissa," we said in unison.

I got off of the bed and walked over to my door. Thank God she was a Moroi and wasn't physically capable of beating down the door. I think she would have already if she could have.

As soon as I opened the door, she came rushing in. "Oh my God! How did the doctor's appointment go? Can I see the pictures? Why didn't you call me as soon as you got back?" She was talking a mile a minute. It was like she was on energy pills or something. Rose just looked up at her and silently waited until she was finished. I took my place sitting beside Rose on the bed.

"Are you quite finished?" she asked. Lissa nodded. "One question at a time. First of all, the appointment went well. I'm 11 weeks along. My due date is December 13. Secondly, yes, you can see the pictures. Thirdly, we just got back like 15 minutes ago."

RPOV

"Okay, good," she answered. She looked down onto the bed and spotted the pictures. She reached down and gently picked one up. "Oh my God! It's so little!"

"I know!" I giggled. "I can't believe that little thing is living inside of me!"

I suddenly heard Taylor Swift's "Love Story". It scared the shit out of me at first, but then I figured out what it was. I rolled my eyes. It was Lissa's phone. Christian was obviously calling her.

"Hi, Baby!" she sang into the phone. I looked at Dimitri and made a gagging noise. "You're lucky I never do that to you," I whispered into his ear, as Lissa kept talking to Fire Crotch.

"I definitely am," he agreed. She hung up the phone, and turned to me.

"I have to go meet Chris now. I'll see you guys later," she said hugging me.

"I guess that's my cue to block out the bond?" I asked.

She blushed and giggled. " Yeah, probably."

I looked at Dimitri, who was chuckling. "I will never fully understand that girl."

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's so short, but I just felt like I had to get something up. It's been an entire week since I updated last! I am hoping to have more up within the next few days. You'd better review, or I will have Christian hunt you down and light you on fire! (I'm only kidding, but please review. It gives me motivation to write more.)**


	12. You Must Have a Death Wish

**I do not own VA or its characters. They belong to the amazing Richelle Mead. *sigh* Please review!**

DPOV

_Two months later_

"Wake up, my sweet Roza. It's graduation day!" I said.

"Leave. Me. Alone," she grumbled, and rolled over, so her back was facing me. I got up, stood at the foot of the bed, and pulled the blankets off of her. I knew that would get her up.

"You must have a fucking death wish, Dimitri Pavel Belikov," she growled at me. She had now turned onto her back and was giving me the famous Rose Hathaway death glare. I chuckled. She was definitely not a morning person.

"I'm sorry, but Lissa threatened to rip my balls off if I don't get you up. She has been bothering me all morning," I told her.

"I personally like you with your balls attached to your body, so I guess I'll get up now," she said. She rolled out of her bed and stalked over to our kitchen area.

"I already got you coffee, Roza. It's in the bathroom," I said. She walked back over to me and kissed me good morning. I wrapped my arms around her, which was slightly awkward now because of her now completely visible baby bump.

"Good morning, Comrade," she said.

"Good morning, Roza," I answered. I reluctantly let go of her and pushed her toward the shower. "Go before Lissa almost breaks down the door again."

She laughed and headed toward the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she emerged with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair.

"A little more awake now?" I asked her. She nodded and went to the dresser to grab some clothes.

"Where is your dress?" I asked.

"It's at Lissa's. I just need to find sweats so I don't walk over to the Moroi dorms like this," she said, gesturing to her body, now covered in just underwear and a bra. Once she was dressed, she kissed me good-bye.

"I'll be at Lissa's at 6," I told her. Knowing her she would probably not be ready then. Good thing I planned to pick her up an hour before the actual graduation started.

"I love you, Comrade," she said. God, that nickname was so sexy. "_Shut up, Dimitri! No time to think about _that _now,"_ I thought.

"I love you, too, Roza," I said. She turned and walked out the door.

As soon as she was gone, I showered and got dressed. Then, I went over to my jacket, which was hanging on the back of my desk chair. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small red box. Just looking at it gave me the courage to do what I wanted to do. I was going to propose to my Roza. Tonight.

RPOV

I made it smoothly to Lissa's dorm. Thankfully, I did not run into Jesse or Ralf, who had been making my life hell since the student body found out I was pregnant. Dimitri was ready to kill them both. As I was almost to Lissa's dorm, I saw her door fly open, and Sparky being shoved out.

"What the hell is wrong with her, Fire Crotch?" I asked.

"She's gone insane," was all he said. Then he continued down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get ready with your lover," he answered, and then disappeared down the hallway.

I knocked on Lissa's door. It flew open to reveal a very frazzled Lissa. It looked like a hair salon had thrown up on her usually spotless ivory bedspread. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Relax! My boyfriend just woke me up 20 minutes ago. And I'm not too happy about you threatening to rip his balls off. I personally like that appendage," I said.

"Okay. Too much information. On to more important things," she said, gesturing to her bed.

"God, Liss! Did you buy the entire hair salon?" I asked.

"Just about," she said. "We need to look perfect for tonight!"

For the whole day, Lissa and I spent our time making sure that we would look stunning for graduation.

Looking in the full-length mirror on the back of Lissa's closet door, I had to admit I looked amazing. My dark brown hair hung in loose curls down my back. My make-up consisted of black eyeliner, mascara, bright red lipstick, and clear lip gloss. The dress that I had picked was black and strapless. It had a satin red ribbon that wrapped around my ribs, just under the bust. The ribbon tied into a bow in the back. It was just above the knee in length and flowed out a little, so my baby bump was a little less noticeable. My shoes were simple black satin heels.

Lissa looked absolutely incredible. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into a loose bun. She left a few strands, which she curled into ringlets, out to frame her face. She wore a baby pink strapless dress that fell just above the knees. It was tight along the torso and had 3 big ruffles that made up the skirt. There was silver beading on the torso that complimented her silver sandals. It looked absolutely stunning on her. She had on just a touch of mascara and lip gloss. It was all she needed.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Enough primping! We don't have all day!" yelled Christian.

"Oh, you shut up, Fire Crotch," I said as I grabbed my purse off of Lissa's bed. Lissa went over to the door and opened it for the guys. I stopped dead in my tracks. Dimitri looked hot! He was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt underneath. He wore a bright red tie. His brown hair was slicked back and tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Holy. Shit.

"Roza…" he gasped, his eyes growing huge.

DPOV

At 6 o'clock sharp, Christian knocked on Lissa's door. He had gotten ready in my room today because Lissa had kicked him out of his. I actually enjoyed getting ready with him today. He is not that bad of a guy. "Enough primping! We don't have all day!" he yelled.

"Oh, you shut up, Fire Crotch," Roza's voice called through the doorway. I couldn't help but laugh. This was typical Rose.

Lissa opened the door a couple of seconds later, and Roza came out of the room. She didn't make it far because she froze, as did I. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her dress looked like it was made for her. I showcased her curves, as well as hid her baby bump.

"Roza…" I gasped. It was all I could seem to get out. I closed the distance between us and met her lips with mine. "You look gorgeous."

"You don't look too bad yourself, Comrade," she replied.

"Okay, lovebirds, are we going to get out of here or not?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, don't act like you and Fire Boy are any better," Rose retorted. Lissa blushed, because she knew Rose was right. We turned and started walking towards the auditorium. I grabbed Rose's hand and laced my fingers through hers.

When we got to the auditorium, there already a lot of people there. I took my seat next to Roza.

Not long after, Kirova took the stage. "Welcome to the graduation of the St. Vladimir's Senior Class! We will begin with the Dhampirs," she said.

She got through the A's and the B's relatively quickly. "Edison Castile," she called out. "Edison will be guarding Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." Eddie took his Guardian's Oath, got his Promise Mark and silver stake, and sat back down.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," Kirova said. Rose got up from beside me. "Rosemarie is graduating top of the class. She will be guarding Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

Rose took her Oath, received her Promise Mark and silver stake, and returned to her seat next to me.

"Congratulations, my Roza," I whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Comrade," she whispered back.

"Alright, that marks the end of the Dhampir graduation and the beginning of the Moroi graduation," Kirova announced.

I tuned out the names as she rattled off letters A-C. "Princess Vasilisa Dragomir," she called out. "Princess Dragomir will be guarded by Guardian Edison Castile and Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway."

More names were called, and then finally, "Lord Christian Ozera. Lord Ozera will be guarded by Guardian Dimitri Belikov."

He looked honestly surprised that he had received a Guardian. The Ozera name had been frowned upon ever since his parents had willingly turned Strigoi when Christian was younger.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kirova announced the end of the graduation ceremony.

Lissa and Rose congratulated each other as soon as the ceremony ended. When things began to quiet down, I grabbed Roza's hand and pulled her away from the crowds. As we headed through the quad toward the forest, I hoped with all my heart that Roza would like the graduation gift that I had set up for her just a few hours before I picked her up.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see…" I replied.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! (:**


	13. What is He Getting at?

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter (: Definitely rated M for lemons!**

RPOV

The suspense was _killing _me! Where the hell was Dimitri taking me? Then, I saw it. It was the cabin. _Our _cabin.

We walked up to the door and he unlocked it. As soon as I saw it I gasped.

"Dimitri…" I breathed. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Do you like it, my Roza?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said, turning around to kiss him.

"Congratulations, Roza," he said.

"Thank you! I love you," I told him. I pulled back and looked him in the eye. For some odd reason, he looked nervous.

"Roza, I have something to ask you," he said.

"What—," I started. Then, I realized what he was getting at when he slid down onto one knee and took a box out of his pocket.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, from the moment I met you, I have been in love with you. You are the love of my life, my other half. I can't imagine my life without you," he said. "Will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down my face at his words. I couldn't believe that he had just asked me to marry him. "Yes, of course!" I cried.

He slid the ring onto my finger. It was gorgeous. In the middle of the white gold band, a large diamond rested. On either side of the large diamond, two smaller diamonds lay.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. His lips crashed into mine. My arms wrapped around his neck and my hands tangled themselves in his hair. I ground my hips against his, feeling the bulge in his pants grow. His hands trailed up my dress and he slid it off.

My hands unbuttoned his shirt one button at a time. His pants came off soon after. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. His hand reached down my panties. I was so wet. His calloused fingers rubbed me. I gasped as two of his fingers entered me. He moved them in and out. I moaned in pleasure. He curled his fingers upwards, and I screamed as I reached my climax.

He slid my panties down my legs, and I slid his boxers off soon after. His tip was positioned at my entrance.

DPOV

I positioned myself at her entrance and thrust into her. She was so tight! I groaned. She felt so good. I kept thrusting in and out. Finally, I felt her walls clamp around me.

"Dimitri!" she screamed.

"Oh, Roza!" I groaned, as I fell over the edge, as well. I rolled off of her, opening my arms for her to come closer. I kissed her lips.

"I love you, Dimitri. Forever," she breathed.

"I love you, too, Roza. Forever," I said. I kissed her again, and then drifted into unconsciousness.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I promise that I'll update soon! (:**


	14. This Cannot Be Good

DPOV

Three weeks after I proposed to my Roza, wedding plans were well under way. We decided to let Lissa plan the wedding. Rose was quite thankful for her pregnancy at this point. She couldn't be dragged to countless dress fittings because she would not have a baby bump when we get married. We decided that we would get married in Baia, my hometown.

"Roza, we're going to be late for your doctor's appointment!" I called.

"I'm coming. I can only waddle so fast," she grumbled. I laughed. The hormones were always making her cranky.

"I'm just excited!" I said. We were finally going to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl today.

"I know you're excited, but it's just too early," she said.

"Oh, c'mon, Roza. It's 9 o'clock," I told her.

"Exactly. It's 9 o'clock. I should still be asleep," she said.

We walked from to the doctor's office from our room, as we were living at the Court now. We arrived just in time for the appointment.

RPOV

"Hello. How are you today?" Dr. Smirnov asked.

"We're doing well," I replied. God, these hormones were almost making me nice. I sounded like Dimitri.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" she asked.

"Yes!" Dimitri and I answered.

"Alright, this might be a little cold," she said, squirting some blue gel onto my protruding stomach. She ran the wand over it, and a picture appeared on the screen. The baby had gotten a lot bigger since the first ultrasound. Its heartbeat was also stronger. "Well, everything looks good."

I looked over at Dimitri. There were tears running down his cheeks. This was the first time that I'd ever seen him cry. It only made me cry harder.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" she said.

Dimitri and I smiled at each other. "A girl," he whispered, "Our little girl."

After our appointment, we made our way to Lissa's room. I had already checked to see if things were getting "hot and heavy" with Sparky. They weren't.

"Oh my God! Tell me everything!" she exclaimed.

"Well, you're going to have a niece!" I cried.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A GIRL?" she cried.

"Yes!" I answered.

"Congratulations! Oh my God! I have to go shopping," she exclaimed.

Dimitri and I looked at each other. "This cannot be good," I said.


	15. Never Again

**Hey, guys! I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile. I have been swamped with theatre camp. I decided to speed things up a bit in this chapter, because I was experiencing a little bit of a writer's block with where the story was going before. I hope you enjoy it! Review! **

_Four months later_

RPOV

"Hey, babe," Dimitri said pecking me on the lips as he walked it the door. He knelt down and kissed my belly. "Привет, девочки." **(Hi, baby girl.)**

"Your baby girl has been doing back flips all day today. She really wants to get out of there. I think I want her out of here, too," I laughed.

"She'll be here soon," he reassured me. He sat down on the couch and I leaned up against him. He put his hands on my stomach just as the baby started kicking.

"She likes your voice," I said.

"She likes yours, too," he replied, and pecked me on the lips. Apparently, she didn't like that, because she shifted, landing right on my bladder. Ugh!

"I have to pee," I said.

"Thanks for sharing, Roza," he laughed.

I ran (more like quickly waddled) to the bathroom. As soon as I got there, I felt a rush of liquid come out of me. A few seconds later, sharp pain ripped through my lower abdomen. I had been feeling tightening down in that area all day, but this was the worst it had gotten.

"Dimitri?" I yelled. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Yeah, Rose. What's wr—," he started. As soon as he saw me bent over, clutching the counter, his question was answered. "Okay. Breathe. Don't panic."

I did as he said, and the pain eventually passed. "Can you get a hold of Lissa and my mom?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll get your bag, too," he said. "Sit down. Don't worry about anything."

"Thank you," I said.

DPOV

I couldn't believe it. It was finally time! I was going to meet my daughter in a couple of hours. It didn't take much time to call both Lissa and Janine. I didn't have to say much for them to know what was going on. It only took a couple of minutes to get Rose to Dr. Smirnov, since her office was at Court.

"Rose, you are about five centimeters dilated. You have another 5 to go before you can start pushing," Dr. Smirnov said.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose grunted.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Just try to relax and be patient," she told Rose.

"Patience is definitely not in my blood. Just ask Dimitri," she said.

"It's okay, Roza. Just breathe," I told her. I was cursing myself for doing this to her. It hurt me to see my Roza in pain.

"Dimitri!" she gasped, reaching for my hand. I gave it to her, and she squeezed. Hard.

"Breathe, Roza," I instructed her.

"Never again, Dimitri," she yelled. I knew she didn't mean that. Once she saw her baby girl, she would change her mind.

An hour later, Dr. Smirnov came back to check Rose again.

"You're about 7 centimeters now," she told Rose. "Walking around might help the pain a little bit."

RPOV

I'm glad that the doctor told me that I could walk around. I was in so much pain! Dimitri helped me up, and held my hand as we walked around the room. After a little while, it became too painful, so he helped me lay back down. When Dr. Smirnov came back to check me again, I was ready to push.

"Okay, on three push. 1…2…3!" Dr. Smirnov said. I pushed as hard as I could. I thought that it would make the pain better, but it only got worse. This had to be the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life.

"On three…1…2…3!" I pushed again. This time, I felt something move down.

"One more push and we'll have a head," Dr. Smirnov said.

"Come on, Roza! You're almost there!" Dimitri said encouragingly. I pushed again. I felt intense pain, and then some relief.

"One more push, and you will have a baby!" Dr. Smirnov said.

"I can't," I said.

"Yes you can, Roza! You've been doing so great," Dimitri said. I used my last bit of strength to push harder than I'd ever pushed. Suddenly, I felt the baby slip out of me. I knew it was over.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Smirnov asked Dimitri. With tears in his eyes, he nodded. He cut the cord, and I heard my baby cry for the first time. It was the best sound that I had ever heard.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" the doctor said. A nurse cleaned the baby up, wrapped her in a blanket, and handed her to Dimitri. I looked up into his eyes. He was crying. That's when I noticed that I was crying, too.

"She's perfect," he whispered.

After the doctors got me cleaned up, I finally got to hold my daughter. Dimitri sat next to me on the bed. "She looks like you, Roza."

I looked up at him and smiled. She did look like me. She had my dark hair and eyes. Her complexion was also mine. I could already tell that she had Dimitri's personality, though. She was calm. She didn't wiggle around or cry. She just laid there in my arms looking up at me. "She doesn't have a name," I said.

"Quinn," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Quinn. You told me awhile ago that if you ever had a baby girl, you would want to name her Quinn," he said.

"How do you remember that?" I asked him.

"I remember everything," he said.

"Quinn Vasilisa Belikov. I love it," I said.

"Me, too," he said.

"I love you, Dimitri," I said.

"I love you, too, Roza," he said and he kissed me on the lips. I knew right then that I didn't need to be a Guardian to be happy. All I needed were these two people: Dimitri and Quinn.


	16. All Worth It

RPOV

It was dark out when I woke up to the gentle murmuring of Dimitri's voice. "Boys are very bad, Quinn, and if one every treats you badly, you tell Daddy because I'll beat him up. Or Mommy because she'll make Daddy look like a teddy bear."

I smiled to myself watching him give our three-hour-old daughter the "Boys are Bad" talk. She just stared at him intently with her big brown eyes. She looked so tiny in his big arms; after all, she was only 6 pounds and about 19 inches long…he's 6 feet tall and probably 150 pounds. If it were up to him, she would live with us her entire life and never get married. She has him completely wrapped around his finger already; he's not going to give her up very easily. If she's anything like me, we're in a whole hell of a lot of trouble. "Comrade, I think we have about eighteen more years to worry about that," I said.

"Well if she's anything like you…" he started. He always did have a knack for reading my mind.

"We're in a whole world of trouble," I finished.

"How do you feel, love?" he asked.

"Physically? Tired and sore. Emotionally? Happier than I've been in my entire life," I answered. It was true: I had never been this content with my life. I had everything I would ever need right here in this white, sterilized room. I moved over slightly causing a searing pain to rip through my lower abdomen and "down-there" region. I winced in pain. "Come here," I told him patting the spot next to me.

"I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you," he said worriedly.

"Any movement at all is going to hurt, Comrade. Imagine pushing something the size of a softball out of something the size of a quarter. That's exactly what I just did, thus making it nearly impossible to move at all without there being any pain. Just come sit over here. I want to be close to you guys." He slowly rose from the chair, obviously afraid that he was going to drop the newborn. He cautiously walked over to the bed and sat down gently. This was the first time that I noticed he was still wearing the same clothes he wore when we arrived yesterday. He wrapped one arm around me while holding our daughter in the other. God, she was so beautiful. It was so surreal to finally see my baby in anywhere other than those creepy ultrasound pictures; to hold her in my arms and be able to hear her make noises and breathe and whimper. Everything she did was just so amazing; to know that she was a product of Dimitri and me.

"Do you want to hold her, Roza?" he asked.

"Of course," I responded holding my arms out for her. He carefully placed her tiny figure in my arms. It barely felt like I was holding anything: she was so tiny. Her brown eyes met mine and at that moment, I fell in love for the second time in my life. Who knew a six pound baby girl could make such an impact on our lives in such a short time. "Hi, Quinn. I'm so glad you're finally here, sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy love you so much already, and we are going to do everything in our power to make sure that you have everything you could ever need and want. I promise I will always be here for you and protect you with everything in my power." As I stared down at my daughter, there was a light knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" Sparky asked softly.

"Of course," Dimitri replied. Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie all filed into the hospital room, with their eyes drawn immediately to the small pink bundle I held in my arms.

DPOV

I can't believe how in love I have fallen with my daughter already. She's the most beautiful thing in the world. I never thought I could love anything as much as my Roza or that anyone could be as beautiful, but I had finally met her. Her name was Quinn Vasilisa Belikov and she was not even four-hours-old. She already has me completely wrapped around her little finger. I am never going to win between her an my Roza. I felt an emptiness in my arms when I finally gave her up to my beautiful fiancée even though she was not even sitting a centimeter away from me on the inclined hospital bed. At that moment I knew that it would always be this way: from daycare to her wedding day, I would never want to give Quinn up to anyone else. Rose looked down at her and told her how much we both love her already and that we would try our best to give her anything she could ever want or need. I couldn't agree with Roza more. I loved our daughter so much and would give my life for her. As Roza held our daughter we heard a gentle knock at the door. "Can we come in?" Christian's voice questioned.

"Of course," I answered. I cannot believe they waited this long to come in and see our baby. I am grateful that they did, though, because I got to spend some time with just my beautiful Roza and Quinn. Christian, Adrian, Lissa, and Eddie came through the door one by one, eyes trained on the tiny infant in Rose's arms.

Lissa was the first to approach the bed. She gave Rose a hug after looking down at our precious daughter. "Congratulations, guys. She's beautiful," she said, tearing up. Christian came to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Do you think you'll want one someday, Lissa?" Christian asked. Her only reply was standing on her tippy-toes to reach his ear and whispering into it. His eyes went wide and he got the same smile on his face that every man gets when he finds out that he is going to be a father. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," she replied smiling. A smile crossed Roza's face.

"Congratulations, Liss! I'm so happy for you guys," she said. I nodded in agreement.

Adrian and Eddie, both sporting awed looks on their faces at the sight of our beautiful daughter, approached next. "She looks just like you, Little Dhampir!" Adrian said. He crossed to the other side of the bed where I was sitting to shake my hand. "Congratulations, man. You'd better protect both of them. I would not be too happy with you if my Little Dhampir or my Even-Smaller Dhampir were harmed in any way."

"I promise that I won't let anything happen to either of them."

After about an hour of silently standing around the bed, staring in awe at the perfect human being in Roza's arms, Eddie, Adrian, and Christian decided to go pick up something to eat.

"So how bad was it?" Lissa asked.

"I think I'm going to spare you the gory details since roughly 8 months from now you'll be going through the same thing."

"That bad, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, that bad," I replied. I looked down at my daughter, "But it was all worth it."


End file.
